


Tangible

by maybemalapert (laconicisms)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/maybemalapert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangible

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings, kinks and contents:** Canon stalking.
> 
> Unbeta-ed tumblr ficlet. Based on this image that showed up on my dash.

Her mother smiles at her when she hands Lydia the box before disappearing into the kitchen. “It’s not practical, but it is creative. You’ve found a good thing in that boy.”

‘I have?’ Lydia wonders, opens the lid, and freezes. There’s no note, but she knows who it’s from anyway. ‘No,’ she thinks and, ‘leave me alone!’ But she takes the box to the freezer anyway. Retrieves one of the cubes, puts it in a glass and takes it upstairs.

It’s a reminder that she’s not insane, that she’s not a nutjob, that this has happened.

And she’ll take a crazy stalker and maybe-zombie over doubting her sanity every day.


End file.
